Our Little Brother, A Puppy
by BackTo1895
Summary: The newly formed Hudson-Hummel family decided to adopt a little puppy. How will this adorable, fluffy, and 'perfect' little creature affect their everyday life?


Summary: The newly formed Hudmel family decided to adopt a little puppy. How will this adorable, 'perfect' little creature affect their everyday life?

Set somewhere during season 2, after Burt and Carole married and Kurt and Blaine are together. Maybe a little Finchel too. This does not follow the canon storyline and will probably be a series of one-shots instead of a chronological ordered multi-chapter fic. Note: Wes and David are close friends with Blaine in this story, and Dalton is a boarding school, but Blaine lives at home most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>We Are Getting A Puppy!<strong>

Kurt was in the middle of his facial routine when Blaine called.

"Morning, my Darling." Blaine said with his usual enthusiasm – Kurt could literally _hear_ smiles in his voice.

"Darling?" Kurt couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, even though he knew that Blaine couldn't see him. "Is that your new nickname for me?"

"Indeed. What do you think, my Darling?"

"It sounds quite dapper. I like it – it's much better than 'honey' or 'babe'."

"Well, I still have a few on my list left to try out." Blaine chuckled and let out a happy sigh. "I miss you already."

"Really?" Kurt put his iPhone on speaker phone and picked up his moisturiser bottle, "You were at my house yesterday. We talked on the phone till midnight – which was less than seven hours ago."

"You haven't missed me? Oh Darling, you broke my heart." Blaine said on the other side of the line with much exaggerated drama.

Kurt sighed. Gaga knows how much he likes – no, how much he _loves_ Blaine. It has been over half a year, and he _still_ couldn't believe this dapper, handsome, silly, amazing, perfect Blaine is his.

"I love you," He said into the phone, almost dreamily. He remembered the first time him and Blaine said that to each other. He remembered that amazing feeling – it was like his heart was bursting with happiness – and he feels this way now.

"I love you too." He heard Blaine say. He could sit here for hours, just listening Blaine's breathing, knowing that he was there for him. But they were going to meet up later, and seeing him in person is even better than talking to him on the phone.

"Are you still on for later?" Blaine asked, as if he could hear Kurt's thoughts.

"Of course." Kurt replied. "Wes and David are great friends, but I really hope that I could spend the night with just you."

"Same here." Blaine said, "Again, I am very sorry that Wes and David forced you into joining our biannual Celebrating-the-End-of-School Awesome Sleepover. But hey, at least it's at Wes' house this time. Last year we all went to David's holiday cabin, which is all the way in Vancouver."

"Lucky me." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine chuckled. "I'll pick you up at three, okay? We'll have to go to Lima Bean first because Wes and David still have to get their stuff from Dalton."

"Right, see you then. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kurt started humming as he ended the call. How on earth did he get so lucky? He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his Dad was standing by the door until he cleared his throat.

"Carole made pancakes." Burt Hummel said to his son, "Apparently I'm not allowed to touch any kitchen equipment anymore ever since I left the oven on with the soufflé inside while I was in the garage and Mrs Robinson next door had to call the firemen."

Kurt shot his Dad a questioning look.

"It is made of egg yolks and egg whites, how do I know they could burn?"

Kurt sighed and decided to change the topic. "Good morning to you too, Dad. I believe you have eavesdropped on my entire conversation with Blaine."

"Well, only the last bit." Burt defended for himself, "I guess it is too late to hope that you will stay single until you are thirty."

"Looks like it."

"Maybe we should have another talk –"

"Oh, no." Kurt interrupted, "Once is enough, thank you very much."

"Well, you never came back to talk about those pamphlets…"

"Don't worry about it, Dad, I understood them perfectly."

"But when we had the talk last time, you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Blaine is a perfect gentleman and he is not pressuring me into doing anything. Happy?"

"I'm just saying, Kurt –"

"La-la-la…" Kurt put his fingers in his ears, shut his eyes and started singing.

Burt sighed and pulled Kurt's hands down. "Blaine is a nice kid, Kurt. He's good for you. He's real mature and cares about you. I really like him."

Kurt opened his eyes in surprise and smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He said, "It means a lot."

Burt laughed and tousled his son's hair, ignoring Kurt's kitten-like growling. "Get changed and come down, kiddo. Carole's pancakes are absolutely delicious. Not as good as yours, of course." He added hastily.

Kurt eventually went downstairs after he finished his facial routine and put on his well-chosen outfit (which doesn't include a green reindeer sweater) and he was surprised to see Finn at the table. Finn was never a morning person – and it was only half past seven.

"Pancakes." Finn explained with a mouthful of food – at least it was what Kurt thought he said.

"Morning, sweetheart." Carole chirped happily and stacked another huge pile of pancakes on a plate. A big family breakfast was one of her dreams – before she married Burt, she never had time for breakfast and Finn normally didn't even get up before noon. "I made some strawberry pancakes especially for you, dear." She rolled her eyes when Finn looked at his mother expectantly, "Yes, and some more chocolate chip ones for you too, Finn." Satisfied, he went back to his chocolate sauce covered food.

"Eat up, everyone." Burt said as he sat down and pulled a plate to himself, "Carole and I have an announcement to make."

"Oh my God!" Kurt jumped up, "Carole, you are pregnant!"

Finn choked on his pancakes.

"Sit down, son." Burt looked at Kurt incredulously while Carole patted Finn's back, "Nobody is pregnant, but we are thinking about having another Hummel-Hudson in the house."

"You are going to adopt a baby?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Close." Carole said, "My friend's dog just gave birth to seven puppies. We are thinking of bringing home one, now that we are all settled into our new house and have a big enough yard. I mean, that's if you boys still want a puppy for Christmas."

"A puppy?" the boys squealed (not that Finn would admit it).

"Of course we want a puppy! We always want a puppy! How can we not want a puppy? Puppies are so cute!" Kurt could hardly contain his excitement.

Burt and Carole laughed. "Calm down, son." Burt said, "I'm glad you boys are so happy, but before we decide on anything, we have to set some rules."

"I don't like rules." Finn said.

"You boys have to promise to look after the pup. That includes buying food and toys. You also have to –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kurt interrupted impatiently, "What breed is it?"

Burt gave up and decided to write the rules down and stick it onto the refrigerator instead. "It's a Rottweiler." he said.

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought you said that we are getting a 100lb black saliva-factory guarding dog?"

"He said a Rottweiler, dude!" Finn grinned, "That is _so_ cool!"

"First of all, Finn, do _not_ call me a dude under any circumstances. And second of all, a Rottweiler, really?"

"Amy showed me a picture – they are the most adorable creatures ever. We can go see them right after breakfast, if you boys want to. I promise you will love them."

Kurt sighed. "I always wanted a little brother or sister, but I guess a Rottweiler puppy will do. Besides," He looked at Finn, "I already have a brother right here who acts like a five-year-old."

"I do not!" Finn said and crossed his arms. With chocolate stain on his superman pyjama top and boxers, he really did look like a little boy.

"I don't suppose I can dress up a Rottweiler?"

"You could try."

Kurt thought about it.

"Don't worry." His Dad said, "You can pick out his collar."

"Oh my God!" Kurt said, "I can bedazzle his collar! Why haven't I thought about it before? He will be so adorable! Can you imagine it? A Rottweiler with a pink sparkly collar?"

Finn felt sorry for the newborn puppy – but hey, maybe Kurt will focus on the puppy's wardrobe instead of his!


End file.
